


Meeting Mary

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Mary Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The ABO version of Mary meeting Castiel, Dean’s mate.





	Meeting Mary

“Hands in the air.  Get on your knees,” Mary said with Alpha authority, pointing her gun at Castiel.  He kept walking toward her, unfazed and unamused.

“Who are you, and where is Sam?” Castiel practically growled, ready to take answers from Mary whether she was willing to give them or not.  He was not intimidated by the Alpha woman, even though his vessel was Omega and instinct told him to cower.  His angelic determination and desperation was taking over, letting him act similarly to how a protective Omega mother would act if her pups were missing or in danger.

“Hands, now,” was her only response.

Before either of them could harm one another, Dean was in the room.  “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” he said, laying his gun on the table and reassuring both of them.  A bloom of relief echoed in his chest, the sight of his Omega alive and safe letting him relax a bit.  “It’s okay, he’s a friend, alright?”  The word friend tasted funny in Dean’s mouth, but he had no idea how his mother would react to her son being an Alpha mated to an Omega male, let alone when she would find out he was also an angel…

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, his voice softening of its own accord.  He saw the look of shock and relief cross Castiel’s face before he had his arms full of angel, the two of them scenting each other gently.  

“Dean!” Castiel replied, his voice close to breaking with happiness at the sight of Dean alive.  He’d been preparing himself to deal with the death of his mate, but his entire being was alive at the knowledge that Dean was not, in fact, dead.

“Hey, okay,” Dean said as comfortingly as he could while in the presence of his mother.  “Alright.”  He clapped Castiel on the back and ended their hug

“Dean, you’re alive?” Castiel asked, disbelief still hanging in the air.

Dean nodded.  “Yeah.”

Dean could see the emotion crossing Castiel’s face as he computed the information.  “What about the bomb and the Darkness?  What happened?”

Dean’s hand found Castiel’s shoulder, needing to touch his mate.  “I’ll tell you everything.”  The promise was there, Castiel understood.  “Where’s Sam?”

Castiel shook his head.  “He’s not here.”  Castiel knew better than anyone the Alpha protectiveness Dean had over his younger brother, even though Sam was a strong Beta and could take care of himself.  Before Castiel could elaborate, though, Mary interrupted.

“Are you a hunter?”

Castiel looked over at Mary, still not knowing who the strange Alpha woman was.  “No, I’m an angel.”  Castiel had to hold back a smile when Dean answered simultaneously, knowing that Dean was annoyed whenever they spoke in tandem.  It was happening more and more often, ever since they mated.

“Come again?” Mary asked, looking to Dean for clarification.

“An angel, with a capital A,” Dean explained.  “You know, wings, harp.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and turned to Mary.  “No, I don’t have a harp.”  She was too stunned to respond.

Dean turned toward Mary.  “This is Castiel,” he said to her, before looking at Castiel.  “Cas, this is…Mary.  Winchester.”

It all made sense to Castiel all at once.  “Your mother.”  He tilted his head to the side, scratching his head.  That’s when Mary saw it.

The mating mark on Castiel’s neck that Dean had re-marked just before he’d gone to face the Darkness was just visible above the collar of his shirt.  Her eyes widened and she scented the room, getting her bearings.  She first smelled her son, Dean, and his Alpha scent.  It was everywhere, proving to her that he lived here.  

She also smelled Castiel, the angel, who smelled of Omega.  But more than that, he smelled of a mated Omega, and his scent was a perfect match to Dean’s.

Dean watched as Mary came to her conclusion.  He swallowed, unsure of what to do.  Deny it, and risk the anger of his Omega?  Affirm it, and risk the judgement of his mother, who he just got back less than 24 hours ago?

“Castiel,” Mary finally said, stepping closer to where the two of them stood side by side.  She held her hand out.  “Welcome to the family.”  She looked pointedly at his neck, then to Dean.  Castiel took her hand, the two men breathing a sigh of relief in tandem.

Dean smiled, nodding at his mother.  

“Thank you, Mary,” Castiel replied.  While he may not have known everything running through Dean’s head, he could immediately sense the relief from his Alpha and was relieved himself.  

Dean cleared his throat.  “Yeah.  So, wait, uh…Where is Sam?”


End file.
